Diva vs Batman
by tarakiki
Summary: Rachel's Father gets a job in Gotham city, which means Rachel, has to leave Glee club behind; and our resident DIVA has an encounter with our favourite Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Heya another new story lol if you're getting annoyed with my stories tell me I will stop lol I will carry on with this story if I get good response)**

**Summary: Rachel's Father gets a job in Gotham city, which means Rachel, has to leave Glee club behind; and our resident DIVA has an encounter with our favourite batman.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Bruce Wayne (BATMAN)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rachel POV**

I walked slowly to the choir room my daddy's just told me I will be moving to Gotham city with them, Daddy got a job in Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City is well known for its crime rate, but Daddy needed this job.

I don't really know how I'm going to tell them, how will I survive without seeing Finn everyday even though we are not together I will still miss him.

I sighed sadly and entered the choir room I was the first to arrive; I took a seat and waited as everyone eventually pilled in.

''Mr Shue I would like to make an announcement'' I said standing up and walking to the centre facing the glee club

''Erm sure Rachel'' Mr Shue said sitting down

The rest of the club groaned

''Listen if this is about the solo I got hobbit just get over it'' Santana said rolling her eyes

''No actually I'm leaving Lima'' I said quickly but loud enough for everyone to hear

It became dead silence,

''Ahh hell to the no white girl'' Mercedes said standing up

''You can't leave us a week before regionals'' Mercedes huffed

''Is this about not getting a solo Rachel'' Mr Shue said confused

''Is this because I broke up with you Rachel'' Finn said confused

'' At last you finally realised nobody likes you hobbit'' Santana said smiling

''Can you all shut up'' to everyone's surprise the voice belonged to Quinn

''Listen Man-Hands I don't like you okay buy why the hell are you leaving'' Quinn asked in an even tone

''My daddy got a job in Gotham City, so I haven't got much say in this I understand it's a week before regionals but there isn't anything I can do'' I said sadly

''Well everyone is replicable and so are you Rachel'' Kurt said he seemed happy

Why were they happy I was leaving I thought they would be crushed,

''Well if I am so replaceable good luck finding someone else'' I huffed hands on my hips

''Come on your my Jew princess no one can replace you'' Noah said standing up and hugging me

''Thank you Noah'' I said kissing his cheek

''You best keep in contact'' Noah said punching my shoulder lightly

''Yeah we will miss you Rachel and good luck in Gotham'' Mr Shue said nodding towards me

No one else really made a move to say goodbye how nice

''But you can't leave me Rachel I thought you loved me'' Finn's voice rang out through the room

''I do love you but I don't have a choice I'm sorry Finn'' I said a lone tear running down my cheek

He got up and gave me a hug and sat back down

''Well I best be going I have a flight to catch, I will see you guys when I'm famous one day'' I said not that they were listening.

I waved good bye and walked out,

I got home and my Daddy's just finished putting our suitcases in the car

''Diva come on get in the car were going to miss our flight if you don't hurry'' My dad said

''Coming'' I said quietly I got in the back seat

My Father's got in and we silently made our way to the airport,

We finally arrived and made our way through checking and got on the plain first class tickets,

I sat on my seat and gazed through the tiny window

_Here I come Gotham City….._

**REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N heya thank you for the response hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

We finally landed and made our way out, when we left the airport, I looked around Gotham City, there were tall building's everywhere it looked like a busy City, I then noticed the biggest and tallest building it had a big ''W'' and E N T at the bottom I'm guessing that must be where my Daddy is working Wayne enterprises,

''Come on Princess'' My daddy waved standing next to a limo

''Daddy who sent a limo'' I asked curious

''Mr Wayne of course he likes to treat his employees well'' My daddy said getting in the limo

I followed him in excited I've never been in a Limo before it was very nice black leather seats very spacious,

We drove for a while until we reached the Wayne enterprise building and next to it was a tall beautiful apartment building.

I quickly followed my Daddy's out of the limo, they didn't speak we just went straight in the building, the door man lead us to the reception and there was a man standing,

He was African around 50 he had gentle features and a soft smile

''Hello you must be the Berry's I'm Lucius Fox Mr Wayne's business manager '' He said in a soothing kind voice shaking my Daddy and Dad's hand.

''Oh and this must be you ambitious daughter'' He said smiling at me politely

''Oh yes I'm Rachel Berry future Broadway star'' I said smiling brightly whilst shaking his hand

''Well your father was right you are very enthusiastic'' he said laughing

''Why don't you make your self's at home, and I will see you Monday morning Mr Berry'' He said smiling towards my Daddy.

''Hope to see you around Miss Berry, and hope you enjoy Gotham city'' He said nodding towards me and walking off,

Well if people in Gotham are as nice as him maybe this place isn't as bad.

We had our way to our three bedroom apartment which was on the second floor I didn't mind the apartment I'm sure it will be beautiful,

When we entered the apartment I was left speechless it was better than I expected it, the lift opened up straight to the lounge which was long and beautiful I walked in and noticed the clear big windows the view of the city was amazing,

The flooring was beautiful Victorian wood with pure white furniture, as I walked further into the lounge I noticed the kitchen it was small but enough for three and it was angled towards the big window's where you could enjoy the view whilst you cooked,

''Star why don't you go to your bedroom and unpack, I made sure they put a big star on your door'' My daddy said.

I squealed happily and went to find my bedroom I went up some stairs which was at the bottom of the lounge I noticed a long hallway I walked down and there was my bedroom with a big gold star

I quickly pushed the door open and gasped it was beautiful so much better than my old bedroom,

It had pure white wooden flooring with a big white king size bed the walls were painted rose pink and a white vanity, I walked towards my windows which was facing towards the city, which looked beautiful, and for a place with high crime rate it was a pretty nice place.

I was so excited about starting school I wonder if they have a glee club, I unpacked and filled my draws and closet up.

''STAR COME DOWN ME AND YOUR DAD NEED TO TALK TO YOU'' i heard my daddy shout from the lounge.

I quickly ran down, my daddy's were sitting on the love seat I went and sat on the armchair opposite them,

''What would you like to talk about'' I said curious

''Princess I know you wanted to go to a public school, but the school in Gotham City isn't quite safe so you will be home schooled'' My dad said nervously

''WHAT'' I huffed angrily standing up

''I need to go to a proper school and get a proper education and who will home school me, your both working and I refuse'' I said crossing my arms like a stubborn child

''Rach we won't be tutoring you, actually you will be tutored by Alfred'' My daddy said sternly

''Who is Alfred'' I said giving up and sitting down

''He is Bruce Wayne's butler and close friend he is a very well educated man, so every afternoon from 3 to 6 you will go to the Wayne manner where you will be tutored properly'' my daddy said leaving no room for argument.

''And a Limo will take you and drop you home from Monday to Friday is that understood princess'' My dad said softly

''Yes I understand, but I shall demand a music session as well'' I said planning all the musical's I could make him watch with me.

My daddy's laughed

''Get some rest princess, you can go explore Gotham tomorrow before you go to Wayne manor'' My dad said.

''Goodnight daddy's'' I said kissing their cheek,

I quickly entered my room and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Wayne Manor**

''I don't understand why you chose to tutor this girl, Alfred'' Bruce Wayne said whilst sitting on his bed inspecting the bruises on his body,

''Because her father's did not like the idea of her attending Gotham high knowing the danger'' Alfred said bring over a bowl of water with a cloth

''But I'm sure they could have hired a tutor'' Bruce said wincing as Alfred began stitching his bleeding arm

''Well they could have but they said their daughter is quite hard to deal with she is very enthusiastic and over ambitious, last time they tried getting a tutor, after a week the tutor checked into a mental ward' 'Alfred said laughing slightly.

''Wow hopefully I don't run into her but why did you volunteer'' Bruce said confused

''Because she reminds me of another young boy I brought up'' Alfred said looking at Bruce,

''I'm sure I didn't drive you crazy, as long as you keep her out of the cave'' Bruce said laying down in his bed

''don't worry yourself too much Mr Wayne I will be very careful, now you get some rest'' Alfred said making his way to the door

''Good night Alfred and good luck'' Bruce said as Alfred left the room.

**(A/N I know kinda short but I will update the next chapter in like 2 hours loll )**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey another update loll, my other story Dracula's Bride and Rachel's journey to stardom I will update today but later on I promise. And btw I just what to make it clear this batman is based on the movie the dark night so batman is played by Christian bale and the joker will make an appearance in future chapter's and the glee club will be also included in this story in future chapter's hope you enjoy this )**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

The next morning I jumped out of bed and began my early morning routine, starting with 30 minutes work out on my new treadmill my Daddy put in my room. Once I was done I drank my protein shake and began some vocal exercises.

Once I was done I happily skipped to my bathroom and had a nice hot 20 minute shower, got out of the shower and put my big pink fluffy towel around be and went to my closet, I wanted to stand out and show my bright personality to Gotham City.

I looked through my skirts which were a lot mainly plaid skirt, I chose a red puffy skirt with a light blue shirt which I tucked inside the skirt, I matched it with a dark sky blue scarf, with silver shoes which had a mini heal.

Once I finished getting dressed I went and sat down on my vanity and began doing my hair, I decided to put my hair in little plated pigtails like when I wore the Britney outfit in glee, I put light make up I must admit I have the best eyelashes ever.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror I looked perfect, I walked confidently down towards the kitchen

''Good morning Daddy's'' I said kissing them both on the cheek and taking a seat on the little kitchen island.

''Morning princess why are you awake so early you don't have tutoring till 3'' My dad said putting a pancake on my plate,

''I know but I thought I should go and explore the city before I go to Wayne manor'' I replied

''Star I don't know if that's a good idea this city is not like Lima it's known for its crime and corruption'' My daddy said worried

''I'm am well aware of the ridiculous amount of crime that takes place in this awful city but I assure you I will be safe I have my pepper spray with me and rape whistle'' I said trying to make my Daddy relax.

''Okay you can go but make sure you stay away from the Arkham asylum'' My dad said

''Why what's that'' I asked very curious

''It's were all the Looney criminals go very dangerous place'' My daddy replied

I shivered at the name

''Okay I promise I will be safe'' I said standing up and kissing them goodbye

I walked out of the apartment building with my head held high and excited once I was out I noticed the gloominess of the City, it was not sunny but more breezy and the City had a dull feel to it but yet something mystifying about it.

I began walking past the Wayne Enterprises when I noticed Mr Fox

''Good morning Mr Fox'' I said smiling brightly at him he was just about to enter Wayne Enterprises

''Good morning Miss Berry don't you look lovely this fine morning'' He said returning my smile

''Oh please call me Rachel'' I said

''As long as you call me Lucius Mr Fox makes me sound far to old'' He said laughing

''Well Lucius I shall be going, I have a lot of exploring to do'' I said excitedly

''Well now you have a good day Rachel and be safe and be sure to stay away from trouble'' He said nodding goodbye.

I continued walking and looked around everyone seemed so busy, I didn't know much but about this City all i know it has a high crime rate and a lot of crazy people but that's about it,

As I was walking I noticed a news's paper stand I took one and paid the man,

It was the Gotham Gazette,

''_Batman saves Gotham once again'' _

The front page read, who in the name of Barbra is Batman what a ridiculous name I noticed a picture it was a man dressed like a bat, this City certainly is infested with crazy people I said I put the new paper in my bag I will look through the Broadway section once I get home.

I walked on and passed many buildings I noticed a big building

_Gotham city police headquarters_

''If they have a police station why do they allow people to get away with crime'' I said out loud to my self

''Because it's a corrupted city as well'' said a voice behind me causing me to yelp and turn around

It was a man he looked like he was in his forties, he had a moustache and was wearing glasses and with a suit he looked pretty decent.

''Hello sir I'm Rachel Berry future Broadway star'' I said sticking my hand out

''Commissioner Gordon head of police'' He said taking my hand

''You must be new here'' He said letting go of my hand

''Well yes I am actually my Daddy got a job here so I had little choice'' I said polity

''Well you be careful when you walk these streets dear'' He said to me softly

''Yes that's what everyone keep's telling me, I mean you are a police shouldn't you be preventing these crimes'' I asked putting a hand on my hip

''Miss Berry there is a lot you must learn about this City its corrupted even the police you don't know who to trust, but we try our best just don't trust everyone you see some want to change this town for the better and others just want to ruin it '' He said tiredly

''Well I suppose you should work harder than'' I said putting my head up and storming away, I know that was rude but I'm tired of people telling me I should be careful I should be able to walk the streets feeling safe.

I sighed and noticed their wasn't much to see here it was an interesting City but my Daddy's warned me about the area's I shouldn't go near I sighed and made my way back home so much for exploring couldn't see much.

I went into the apartment and noticed my daddy's had left I went to our DVD collection and picked out funny girl and placed it in my bag I was going to make that tutor watch funny girl with me and watch me sing.

I noticed it was 2:00 I made my way back downstairs and noticed a limo waiting, I could definitely get used to this.

The driver drove for what felt like an hour

''Excuse me driver sir where is this Manor'' I asked impatient I was a punctual person I did not like being late

''Miss Mr Wayne's manor is just outside of Gotham City'' the driver replied

Just then we stopped right outside a mansion my jaw dropped,

The driver came around and opened my door I got out

''I will be back to collect you later Miss Berry'' The driver driving away

I was left gobsmacked it was beautiful it was huge Victorian looking; it had long steps going straight to the door,

I quickly climbed the steps I was late I didn't have time to appreciate the design I made it to the door which was big and I rang the bell.

Within a minute an elderly man opened the door he was dressed formally

''Ahh you must be Miss Rachel Berry'' He said in an English accent smiling and opening the door for me to enter.

''Yes that would be me and you must be the well-educated butler who will tutor me'' I said smiling

''Yes that's right please call me Alfred'' He said leading me through the massive hallway

''Well Alfred please call me Rachel'' I said I was really excited I wanted to explore this amazing place

''Well Rachel why don't we go to the study and we can begin out study session'' He said walking polity.

We went through some double Victorian wooden doors I gasped we entered I massive library which was even bigger than Lima library it was gorgeous dark wood with a sitting area and study tables with thousands of books.

''Wow this is absolutely beautiful'' I said in awe

''Yes it is quite exquisite'' Alfred replied leading to a table I sat down, and that's when all the fun began….

**(A/N I will update soon)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N another update lol hope you enjoyed the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

We spent an hour on Mathematics,

''well I must say Rachel you know you number's well' 'Alfred said complimenting my work

''Well I was an A* student in my old school I make sure I excel in everything'' I said bouncing in my seat.

''Well since we are done here you have another hour till your due home, is there anything you would want to do'' Alfred asked putting away the math's book

''Oh yeah I would like to have an hour music session I brought the amazing musical funny girl'' I said taking out the DVD.

''Ahhh you're a fan of Barbra Streisand I must say I myself am a big fan of musicals'' He said looking at the DVD

''Oh my Barbra you like musicals, I never thought I would meet someone with musical interest's like me except Jesse but he threw an egg at me'' I said with wide eyes

''Well of course I enjoy musical's in my time Barbra Streisand was a goddess'' he said laughing

''Wow we are going to be the best of friends'' I said standing up and hugging him

He laughed and hugged me back

''Now why don't we go to the music room and you can show me how well you sing'' Alfred said sticking his arm of for me.

''Oh Alfred you will be very much surprised I have the voice of an angle'' I said grabbing his arm.

We walked through a long hallway and turned left and entered music heaven,

''AHHHHHH wow this room has everything'' I said letting go of Alfred's arm and running around the room it was way better than our choir room it had every instrument you could think of and an amazing stage MY stage.

''I'm glad you like it Rachel'' Alfred said sitting on the piano

I quickly ran to the stage

''Okay Alfred I will be singing don't rain on my parade get ready your about to be blown away'' I said

The familiar tune began playing on the piano I took a deep breath…

_Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<br>Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<br>But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection,<br>Or freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion,<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
>I gotta fly once,<br>I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy,  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir!  
>Get ready for me, love,<em>

_cause I'm a commer,  
>I simply gotta march,<br>My heart's a drummer.  
>Don't bring around a cloud<br>To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<br>One roll for the whole show bang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mister Armstein,  
>Here I am!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I will beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir,<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<br>Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a commer,<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade!<em>

I held the note perfectly finishing,

''Wonderful, wonderful Rachel you sure do have the voice of an angle' 'Alfred said giving me a standing ovation.

''Well It comes naturally'' I said bowing and getting off the stage

''Well Rachel I think you will certainly make it on Broadway with your amazing voice'' Alfred said smiling.

''You're really think so'' I said quietly no one has ever told me I would make it on Broadway except my Daddy's

''Oh my dear I know so'' Alfred said softly

''Thank you so much Alfred, now we must go through a schedule where I can use this choir room, because I will be needing time to practice even though my voice is perfect'' I said positively

''Of course my dear you may use the choir room whenever you please, now come along your limo is here'' Alfred said,

I followed him out to the front door

''I must say Alfred you are the best tutor anyone could ask for not only are you well educated like me, but you have knowledge of music as well tomorrow we must have a full Broadway session'' I said kissing his cheek,

''I will look forward to it my dear you have a safe trip home'' he said opening the door for me

''Goodbye Alfred'' I said walking down the steps towards the limo,

I got in and the driver began driving, it felt like hours he had been driving

''Mr Driver what's taking so long'' I said tapping my foot impatiently

''their seems to have been an accident up ahead Miss Berry'' he replied

''Well I'm not going to sit and wait I will walk the rest of the way'' I said opening the door

''Are you sure Miss Berry it's pretty late'' The driver said worried

''don't worry driver sir I will be fine'' I said getting out

I walked along the pavement and noticed the city looked more scarier during the night, I walked for around ten minute's I could see the Wayne Enterprises well I must be getting closer, I noticed an alley way maybe I could take it as a short cut.

I walked through the very dark alley holding my pepper spray tightly, I felt someone grab me causing me to yelp and drop my pepper spray.

''well well what do we have here young beautiful girl'' Said a man dressed in dirty clothes with missing teeth as he pushed me to the ground.

Before I could pull my rape whistle out he grabbed my bag

''Listen mister I'm Rachel Berry you can't just push me around'' I huffed

The man laughed evilly as he pushed me back down when I tried to get up, he pushed his weight on top of me as I tried to push him off

''GET OFF ME YOU HORRID BEING'' I SCREAMED as he began licking my face

Ewwwww

Before he could pull my skirt up he was ripped away from me,

I watched as the man I saw in the newspaper that bat thingy knock the man out cold, before I could protest me grabbed me I closed my eyes and screamed as he lifted us to the air

Before I knew it we were on top of my apartment roof

''HOW DARE YOU MAN HANDLE ME YOU BATBOY'' I shouted at him I also got a good look at him he was wearing a bat suit which I must say looked very sexy shut up Rachel I scolded myself

''Miss I just saved your life'' He said in a husky voice causing me to shiver

''I did not need any saving Batboy I had the whole situation under control'' I said hands on my hips nose in the air.

''Well it looked like he was winning, and its batman '' He replied

''listen batboy or whatever you are take off your mask I must be able to see my so called saviour'' I demanded

''Listen lady I just saved you, you don't need to know who I am '' He said sternly

''Well the saviour always show's themselves when they save the princess in distress'' I huffed

''And who said you're a princess'' he said evenly

''well your no prince charming, dressed as a bat' 'I retorted back

''Listen Miss I must be going stay safe'' He said

''Oh no you are not going anyway until you tell me who you are'' I said grabbing my shoe and throwing it at him, but he had already gone

''DAM YOU'' I screamed

I got off the roof and marched angrily to the apartment who does he thinks he is not answering me.

''oh princess your home'' I heard my dad say

''Star where is your other shoe'' My daddy said looking down at my feet dam it

''I don't know I hate this city'' I huffed storming to my room,

I huffed still angry and just jumped on my bed that batboy thinks he can just outsmart me I don't think so I'm Rachel Berry future star for crying out loud….

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Heya thanks for reviewing and everything hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if characters seem OOC I'm trying to write them as good as I can lolx)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Wayne manor no one's POV**

Bruce was pacing furiously back and forth in the Bat cave as Alfred watched him

''who does she think she is I saved her life'' Bruce breathed out as he continued pacing,

''Who are you speaking of Master Wayne'' Alfred asked confused as Bruce continued pacing

''I don't know who she was, but I saved her life and she tried to throw a shoe at me'' Bruce said huffed

''She threw a shoe at you'' Alfred said laughing

''Well she missed, she demanded I show myself'' Bruce said as he stopped pacing he sat down as Alfred helped him take his Bat suit off.

''Well she has you pretty worked up Master Wayne'' Alfred said laughing

**Berry's apartment No one's POV**

Rachel was pacing furiously in the lounge as her father's watched in confusion

''Who does he think he is denying my request does he know I am RACHEL BERRY FUTURE BROADWAY STAR'' Rachel huffed getting angry.

Her fathers shared a look,

''Who are you talking about princess'' Rachel's daddy Hiram said as Rachel continued pacing

''About that Batboy that crazy man who thinks its Halloween or something'' Rachel said dramatically

''Do you mean Batman sweetie'' Rachel's dad Leroy said

Rachel immediately stopped and looked at her dad

''How do you know him, did he manhandle you as well'' Rachel asked hands on hips

''Erm no sweetie he is Gotham's hero fights crime he is soo dreamy'' Hiram said looking dreamily towards the window.

''Oh my Barbra he must have you under his spell just like the rest of this horrid city'' Rachel said storming into her room.

**Rachel POV**

I need to talk to someone who will understand my anger and frustration towards that thing, I quickly picked my phone and scrolled through my contacts and found Noah's number he was the perfect person I can rant to.

''Yo my hot Jewish princess'' Noah said I could easily imagine him smirking

''Hello to you too Noah, I just needed someone who would listen whilst I ranted'' I said huffing

''Woah berry tone down the crazy'' Noah said laughing

''CRAZY do you want to know what's crazy BATBOY that is crazy who does he think he is saving my life when I had the situation under control this town is full of crazies this BATBOY thinks he can just swoop in and save me and not even reveal himself to me'' I said breathing angrily

''Woah woah Berry breath, who is Batboy don't you mean Batman'' Noah said confused

''AHHHH how do you know him and who in their right mind names their son Batman'' I said calming down

''Berry everyone knows who Batman is he is like a badass hero in Gotham, and his real name isn't Batman that's is his superhero name' 'Noah said in a duh tone

''Why is everyone aware about this horrid person except for me'' I said getting annoyed at the amount of people who know him.

''Because you don't do anything but obsess over Broadway berry , and he is a hero berry and btw princess he doesn't reveal himself to anyone that's the whole point he is a mystery that's what makes him even more badass'' Noah grunted

''Well I don't care I'm Rachel Berry and I will find out who he is Noah Puckermen I am telling you I shall not rest until I know who Batboy is '' I said determined

''its Batman berry just don't get yourself hurt or anything berry listen I gotta go ma's calling me email me updates on your plan to reveal the batman'' Noah said laughing

''Oh I will Noah the mission to reveal the BATBOY is officially set'' I said hanging up

I took out my note pad and began devising a plan,

''Star come to the lounge'' I heard my dad's voice

I sighed and put my note pad away I will continue with my amazing plan later

I went down and saw my daddy's sitting in the love seat I took a seat opposite them

''Princess me and your daddy have to go to Japan on a 2 week business trip'' my dad said sadly

I sunk in my seat

''Why must you both go daddy you work at Wayne enterprises why do you need to go'' I said getting upset I didn't want to be left alone in this city.

''I know star but that's why I'm going Mr Wayne is sending me there to deal with some business and you dad has an important surgery conference '' my daddy said softly

''But you can't leave me in this City alone I hate it here'' I said like a stubborn child

''Princess you won't be staying here alone actually, we just got off the phone with Alfred and he just offered to keep you in the Wayne Manor for two weeks'' My dad said smiling

''Really two week's with Alfred that is a dream come true'' I said jumping out of my seat happily I really liked Alfred he had an amazing taste in music and we both loved Barbra Streisand

''Wait what about Mr Wayne are you sure he wouldn't mind daddy'' I asked

''Oh no star it was actually his idea I explained my situation we weren't comfortable to leave you here alone so he suggested you come to his Manor'' My daddy replied

''Well I think I should be more than fine at Wayne Manor'' I said kissing my daddy's good night

I couldn't believe it I will be spending two week in that beautiful mansion in that choir room which is just like heaven.

I sighed happily throwing myself on my bed and falling asleep…

**(A/N I will update soon, oh and I wanna thank HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER for some of the ideas in this chapter)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Heya well it's been a while since I have updated this story thank you for reading hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed; I jumped out of bed and got dressed in a plaid skirt and a black blouse.

I was sad my Daddy's were leaving today but I was excited about staying with Alfred for two weeks,

I walked down stairs and saw my Daddy's where getting ready to leave.

''Good morning princess, the limo will be here tonight at six to take you to Wayne manor'' my dad said.

''Okay daddy's I love you'' I said hugging them and kissing their cheeks.

''Love you more sweetie please be safe we will ring you soon'' my daddy said.

Once they left I slumped on the coach, I really did not want them to leave I really despise Gotham city.

I stood up and had some breakfast; I decided to pack my clothes for two weeks. Once I finished packing I noticed it was going to be six.

I wondered how Mr Wayne looked; I have heard he is a big player and girl's just fawn all over him he sounds like puck to me.

I locked the door and headed outside where the Limo had arrived, the driver opened the door I smiled and got in.

It took what felt like forever before we arrived, the driver opened the door and took my little suitcase out.

''Thank you drive sir'' I said as he drove off.

I climbed the steps and sighed I was nervous but excited; living in such a beautiful place for two weeks was going to be amazing.

I knocked and waited as the door slowly opened revealing Alfred,

''Rachel dear you made it just in time for dinner'' Alfred said taking my suitcase.

''Thank you Alfred it's good to see you'' I said lightly kissing his cheek.

''I will set your luggage in the guest room, why don't you go into the sitting room and introduce yourself to master Wayne '' Alfred said heading upstairs.

I nervously walked into the sitting room and saw a man standing by the fire place he looked good from the back tall well-built he was wearing a black sweater with smart trousers his hair looked slicked back.

I cleared my throat to make him known of my presence.

**Bruce Wayne POV**

I was standing by the fire place alone with my thoughts, when someone cleared their throat I turned around and saw a very familiar petit girl.

''It's YOU!'' I yelled at her it was the girl who threw the shoe at me, she looked startled and confused.

''Excuse me are you okay'' She asked me; of course I'm not okay you threw a shoe and me and called me batboy I thought in my head.

''Sorry I mean it's you the Berry's precious daughter'' I said smiling tightly I regained my composure inwardly slapping myself for nearly giving myself away.

**Rachel POV **

He was handsome his front looked just as great as his back, after his weird outburst I smiled at him.

''I'm Rachel Berry, you must be Bruce Wayne'' I said sticking my hand out to him,

I noticed he took my hand reluctantly,

''It's Mr Wayne to you'' Bruce said coldly, wow he didn't even know me as he already hates me seriously he need to get that stick out of his rich ass.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, I stood awkwardly for Alfred to come back, and once he did Bruce pulled him out of the room how rude.

**No one POV**

Bruce pulled Alfred into his study he was beyond livid,

''What seems to be the problem master Wayne'' Alfred asked

''It's her the shoe girl'' Bruce snapped,

''You mean Rachel Berry'' Alfred said

''Yes she is the one who called me batboy and threw a shoe at me'' Bruce said like a three year old boy tattling.

''Why am I not surprised it was Rachel the mystery shoe thrower'' Alfred said laughing slightly.

''It's is not runny Alfred does she have to stay here'' Bruce asked dreading the thought.

''Master Wayne that's enough lets go to dinner, you will respect Rachel regardless and treat her as a guest'' Alfred said leaving no room for argument.

Bruce followed Alfred reluctantly.

Alfred went into the sitting room and collected Rachel,

''I must say no disrespect to you but Mr Wayne is hardly a pleasant man to be around'' Rachel said still angry from the way he greeted her.

Alfred held back a laugh.

''Rachel dear ignore him it's just his first time meeting you he will warm up to you trust me'' Alfred said leading her into the dining room.

Rachel entered the huge dining room she was led to a seat near Bruce who was sat at the head,

This was going to be a long dinner.

**(I know short but I will update soon promise review please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Heya so I was trying to sleep but then I felt like updating this story enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Oh BTW I do not know if I mentioned in previous chapters but this batman is (Christian Bale from the dark knight) just so no one is confused.**

**No one POV**

Rachel fidgeted in her seat, as she waited for Alfred to return with the food she hoped to god he knew she was a vegan.

Bruce glared at the petit girl who was currently looking down at her hands; she was very infuriating for something so tiny.

Rachel sighed in relief as Alfred returned; he set down a plate in front of her.

''You're father's told me you were vegan so I made you some vegan pasta dear'' Alfred said taking a seat opposite her.

''Why thank you very much I hope it wasn't too much trouble'' Rachel said smiling grateful.

Bruce rolled his eyes already dreading her stay.

They all began digging in to their meals silently.

''Tell me Rachel what do you think of Gotham'' Bruce asked tightly,

''It's Ms Berry to you mister'' Rachel said keeping her head held high.

Bruce's left eye twitched.

''Sorry I mean Ms Berry'' Bruce said kindly as possible, Alfred hide his smile he never seen his master become so agitated with someone before.

''And to answer you're question this city is absolutely revolting, it is filled with crime and fear and full of crazy people who like to dress like bat's honestly so ridiculous'' Rachel said ranting on.

Alfred kicked Bruce under the table as he was about to flick a pea at her.

''So I guess you have met Batman therefore you do not seem to like him'' Alfred said

''I mean seriously who likes a man who thinks it's Halloween every day, and Batboy had the audacity to deny my request to show himself'' Rachel said shaking her head in disbelief.

''Its Batman not boy and why should he have shown himself to you, you should be thankful he saved you're life'' Bruce said wanting to strangle her.

''I had the situation under control before batboy come into view who does he think he is trying to save my life the nerve'' Rachel argued back.

'' Yeah sure you did, Batman does a lot for this city he fights the crime that infests this city'' Bruce said with passion.

''Wow I wonder why the world created police, we do not need a silly man dressed as a bat to save people when there are capable men and women in uniform'' Rachel said starting to really dislike this batboy.

''You have been in this city for like a week you know nothing about it and you know nothing about Batman'' Bruce said losing his temper.

''Trust me I think I know enough, the police are too lazy to do their jobs therefore a masked crazy man who thinks he is a bat runs the streets calling himself a hero'' Rachel shouted back.

''He does not think he is a bat that is his superhero form'' Bruce said wanting to bang his head on the table.

''Oh please he is no Superman or Spiderman now those are heroes not batboy'' Rachel said

''IT'S BATMAN!'' Bruce yelled standing up and storming out.

'HEY ONLY I DO THE STORM OUTS'' Rachel yelled storming out after him,

Alfred stared at them as they both left, he laughed slightly shaking his head things had definitely become interesting in Gotham with Rachel here.

**Rachel POV**

I burst into my temporary room completely frustrated I did not understand why everyone was so sensitive about Batboy.

I took out my phone and quickly dialled Noah's number I needed to vent.

''Hello my hot Jewish princess are you looking for some late night dirty talk'' Noah said I could just imagine him smirking.

''Shut it Puckermen'' I said annoyed,

''Chill I'm only playing how may I help you Berry'' Noah asked.

''So guess what my father's had to go on a business trip and I am staying with Gotham's richest and most arrogant Bruce Wayne'' I said pacing.

''Wait you're getting it on with Bruce Wayne'' Noah asked his voice rendering shock.

''What no Noah get your head out of the gutter, my father's left me under his care and his Butlers my point is he is arrogant and in love with batboy just like everyone else in this god awful town'' I said sitting down on my king size bed.

''Shit Berry do you know how badass Bruce Wayne is I'm surprised you haven't heard of him he is the biggest player he is my idol'' Noah said sighing.

''Great not only is he arrogant he is also a man-whore why am I not surprised'' I said rolling my eyes.

''Hey don't hate he is a sex god he is the reason I am who I am today Berry'' Noah said.

''I don't care I had a heated argument with him about why Batboy is ridiculous'' I said pacing again.

''Batman Berry get it right, oh and he may be sensitive about Batman because rumour has it he knows who he is like they are friends or something like that'' Noah said.

''Wait he knows Batboy's identity'' I said standing still becoming intrigued.

''Not sure about that the rumour is he just knows him'' Noah grunted.

''This is perfect my diabolical plan to reveal Batboy just became easier '' I said smiling.

''Okay Berry tone down the crazy, don't do anything crazy but keep me updated I need to go ma needs me see ya princess'' Noah said.

''Goodbye Noah'' I said cutting the phone my mood completely changed I knew I had to play nice with Bruce if I wanted to get more information about that Batboy.

As much as I want to rip his gorgeous hair out I will have to be nicer to him, that way my plan will not fail.

I had a quick shower and got dressed into my night gown.

I lay in bed happily,

''Sleep with one eye open Batboy, Rachel Berry will be you're worst nightmare'' I whispered to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**(Heya please do REVIEW )**


End file.
